Generally, in order to drive a rivet, one first needs a drill to make the hole for the rivet. The Universal Simplified Riveter uses the same drill for drilling either with electric power or with the batteries of the drill. It substitutes for the manually operated riveters of the pliers type that produce hand injuries due to the major effort required to drive the rivets. It is easy to use with two possible ways of installation in the drill: as a drill bit, or automatically above the drill bit, according to the two embodiments described. Thus in the riveting process: first, one makes the hole with the bit in the drill, and then one installs the riveter without removing the bit in order to rivet. The riveter is held with the hand once it is installed in the drill over a nonslip handle grip that also covers and protects the rotating part of the drill for maximum safety. The inside mechanism is dismantled without tools. Its use is quite useful when it is not possible to use pneumatic riveters, which are operated by compressed air, because a compressed air installation is not available or because it is inconvenient to have long compressed air-supply hoses when working at construction sites or outside the machine shop. At present, there is no small and simple tool for riveting with electric power.